


Real Winner

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Future, Growing Up, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: There were a lot of things Yuuri feared when Yuri Plisetsky said, “I need to talk to you,” and most of them involved mental images of dead bodies and blood everywhere. When Yuri called him and said he was coming over and for Yuuri to get rid of Victor for a while, he really worried he might’ve accidentally killed Yakov and wanted to tell someone before he got found out, knowing Victor would have a breakdown if he found out first.The very last, last,lastthing Yuuri ever expected was for Yuri to sit down on the couch and shove an ultrasound photo at him instead.(Inadvertently: 5 Times Yuri Told Someone He Was Pregnant and 1 Time He Told The World)





	Real Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an accidentally 5+1 fic, so it's not labeled like Thing 1, Thing 2, ect, but I realized in writing it that it straight up is 5 people Yuri tells and then 1 time he tells the whole world, so I decided to go with it. 
> 
> I know, I know, I'm not supposed to be writing fic, I'm supposed to be working on NaNo, but MY FRIEND AMBER AND I WERE TALKING AND I JUST HAD TO OKAY?!?!? JUST TAKE IT AND PRETEND I DIDN'T SKIP CATCHING UP ON NANOWRIMO FOR THIS SHHHHHHHHHH

There were a lot of things Yuuri feared when Yuri Plisetsky said, “I need to talk to you,” and most of them involved mental images of dead bodies and blood everywhere. When Yuri called him and said he was coming over and for Yuuri to get rid of Victor for a while, he really worried he might’ve accidentally killed Yakov and wanted to tell someone before he got found out, knowing Victor would have a breakdown if he found out first.

The very last, last, _last_ thing Yuuri ever expected was for Yuri to sit down on the couch and shove a small piece of paper at Yuuri with a sharp, “You’re the least likely to freak the fuck out,” before sitting and waiting. Yuuri saw his steeled eyes and knew whatever this paper was, it was something Yurio had made up his mind about. He’d grown to know that look well in the two years he had known him. 

Last season when Yuri had a broken wrist after a fall in practice and was advised that if he fell while skating he could ruin his ability to even so much as hold a pen or open a door again, he looked at the Olympic rings hanging above the stadium and had told everybody he didn’t need his hands anyways. He’d gone on to be the youngest man to win Olympic Gold in figure skating, stealing the top stop from both Victor and Yuuri, and setting an Olympic record in doing so. It was the look that had been on his face when he had walked up to his best friend at the end of the season at Worlds and had kissed him right on the lips, knowing that if he was wrong, it would ruin his entire world. It was the look Yuuri had seen on Yurio’s face last month when his grandpa had been hospitalized the same week as Russian Nationals and he decided that his family mattered more than Nationals did, and he dropped out to go stay with his grandfather until he recovered from pneumonia and was okay to care for himself again.

Yuuri looked down at the paper in his hand and, after a moment of being puzzled, it hit him like a brick to the face exactly what Yurio had made his mind up about this time, but he couldn’t be sure what way he had decided as he looked between the paper and Yuri and back at the paper again, trying to find the words in any of the three languages he spoke to say something.

It was an ultrasound photograph showing a small blob that was only identifiable by Yuuri having seen this before when Yuuko got pregnant. 

“Oh my God,” Yuuri gasped. He looked at Yurio, whose green eyes showed no reaction. “You- you’re- it’s-“ He let out a ragged breath. “Oh my _God_.” He pulled off his glasses with shaky hands and put his fingers to his eyes. This was unimaginable. He couldn’t possibly even think about anything other than a screeching in his head that sounded an awful lot like Yakov having a meltdown. “Okay, okay.” He sucked in a breath. “Why tell me first?” he asked. “Do you need help? Do you- I can go with you if you-“

“I’m not getting an abortion,” Yuri said gruffly, and Yuuri’s thoughts faded away. 

“What do you mean you’re not?!” he asked, startled. He had immediately assumed the determination in Yurio’s eyes was his mind made up that he’d fix this before anybody else knew, he never imagined… that. “Why?” he asked, confused.

Yurio’s lip curled. “Because it’s my fucking choice,” he said and Yuuri held up a hand quickly.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ He stopped and shook his head. “You’re right, it’s absolutely your choice, I didn’t mean to imply that- well.” He sighed. “I just am… confused,” he admitted. “Europeans is in two weeks. Worlds is in two months.” He spluttered. “Fuck, you’re only seventeen, you can’t retire at seventeen!”

Yurio grunted. “I’ll be eighteen in two months,” he murmured. “Besides, who says I’m going to retire?” he asked, and Yuuri stared at him wordlessly. “There are figure skaters with children,” he said, and Yuuri spluttered.

“Ones who are married and- and not the skater who took off time due to pregnancy!” He put his hands to his hair. “Oh my God, you’re pregnant, Yuri, you’re really pregnant-“

“I know that, thanks,” he said bluntly. 

Yuuri’s eyes whipped up. “Shit, am I the first one you told? What about Otabek?! Wait-“ He stopped, frowning. “I-Is it Otabek’s-“

“Of fucking course it is, it’s not like I’ve had sex with anybody else!” Yurio spluttered, finally turning pink. “Jesus Christ, not everybody’s a big ol’ whore like you and your dirty ass husband,” he said and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I was literally a virgin before Victor-“

“Yeah but you two fuck like rabbits, still giant whores,” he argued. “I’m shocked you’re not the one that’s pregnant, you sick fuck!” he said, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his attitude.

“First off, you have a lot of room to be calling me a ‘sick fuck’ when you’ve definitely been having sex, too, and second, maybe think again about which one of us would be pregnant in that situation,” he said, and Yurio’s jaw dropped and he went pale.

“Oh. My. God.” Yurio opened and closed his mouth a few times before pretending to gag. “Holy shit, I didn’t need those details of your sex life-“ He slapped a hand to his mouth and Yuuri realized in sharp horror that it wasn’t pretend gagging. Yurio scrambled up off the couch and ran to the bathroom, flinging the door open with enough force it bounced off the wall.

Yuuri sighed in sympathy as he heard retching and went to make some ginger tea. When Yuuko was pregnant, she drank it by the pot, so he figured Yurio could probably use some about now. 

~

Yurio sat at the counter sipping his tea, his hair wet from having to wash it in the sink after he got vomit in the ends of it. Yuuri could see the rings under his eyes and realized Yurio hadn’t looked his best lately. The morning sickness had to be rough on him, and yet he had hidden it well until now. “How long?” Yuuri asked gently and Yurio hummed.

“About two months.” He blushed suddenly and raised his cup, sipping tea again.

Yuuri tilted his head. “Why are you blushing about that?” he asked, and Yurio groaned, dropping his head in one hand. 

“I- I have only had sex twice,” he confessed, and Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. Yurio looked ashamed as he lifted his head. “The first time was two months ago. I convinced Otabek we didn’t need condoms, because I didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to wait until I was eighteen, but we had Cup of China together and when he beat me in the short I was so proud and I love him so much and I just-“ Yurio’s eyes watered some as he looked at his cup. “I’ve had feelings for him since we became friends, and it had been two years of wanting him, and I just didn’t want to wait longer. We didn’t have any condoms and he said it wasn’t smart, but I convinced him it would be okay since neither of us have anything. I knew it could happen, I just didn’t think it would,” he said, glancing over at the photo beside Yuuri’s elbow. “And then the only other time we had sex was after the final, when we finally had some time alone. We used condoms then, but that’s why I’m two months, not one.” He wiped at his eyes. “He’s going to be so mad at me,” he whimpered and Yuuri’s heart clenched.

“Oh, Yuri,” he sighed, walking around the counter. He pulled Yuri into a hug, still a little unused to Yurio’s new height. He’d hit a growth spurt after the Olympics and in less than a year, he had grown four inches. He was taller than Yuuri now, just shy of Victor’s height, and it was all arms and legs, because he was still skinny as a stick. Hugging him now felt like hugging a somewhat pliable tree. 

Yuuri wanted to ask why Yuri had made such a stupid decision, but he didn’t want to upset him more. He also wanted to ask why he didn’t want to just get an abortion, since he couldn’t imagine any way that the Yuri Plisetsky he knew wanted a child, especially not at seventeen, when _everything_ was about his career. They both knew that Victor was retiring after Worlds, for real this time, and Yuri was going to be once again the sole star of Russia. It was just horrible timing for this, and Yuuri couldn’t imagine Yurio had beliefs against abortion, which was the only way he figured this was the choice he would be making. 

He knew, however, that asking him those sorts of questions while he was showing such vulnerability would only make him angry and possibly end up driving him away when he needed Yuuri the most. So, instead, he just kept his mouth shut and held him while he cried.

~

 

Victor, much to Yuuri’s shock, reacted by congratulating Yurio and asking to be the baby’s ‘Uncle’. “That’s all you have to say?” Yurio asked, looking just as confused as Yuuri.

Victor frowned. “Well, I guess I should probably say something about how you should not have been so irresponsible to have sex without condoms, but it’s a little late for that, now, isn’t it?” he said simply. “You’re seventeen, I had already had sex with three people by then and had two friends that had already had abortions by then. It happens.”

Yuuri, for his time living here in Russia, still found it astonishing how blasé everybody was about those sorts of things. He was fine with it, obviously, but the way that people just openly talked about how they moved from relationship to relationship and got married and divorced and had children with multiple people – or chose not to – was very strange after a lifetime of those things happening but _not_ being talked about so casually. 

Yurio bit his fingernail, worrying it with his teeth. “Yakov’s going to be mad at me for not having an abortion,” he said, then grimaced. “And Otabek is going to be so mad I convinced him sex without condoms was okay.”

“He’s older than you, he knew damn well sex without condoms wasn’t safe,” Yuuri countered. “If he gets mad, just let me handle it.”

Victor tutted. “Well, it’s irresponsible, but love makes you lose your sense sometimes,” he said dreamily.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m reminded why I’m the one who goes condom shopping in this family,” he said and Victor gave him sad eyes.

“Yuuri, you wound me-“

“And the way you’re talking, I’m not entirely sure I trust you when you say you have no STDs,” he argued. “I’m asking Yakov for your medical reports, because that kind of statement tells me you’ve probably had unsafe sex before and don’t actually _know_.”

“Fine, fine, Yakov will show you, I’m perfectly healthy,” Victor said dismissively, only to pause. “Well, except that one time, but that got treated and I was cured,” he said and Yuuri glared at him.

“Vicchan!”

“Hey, hey, one of us is pregnant and it’s neither of you shitheads,” Yurio interrupted and Yuuri turned back to him immediately, apology in his eyes. “I know it was stupid to have sex without condoms, I’m fucking pregnant, but it’s over and done now, so I’d really rather focus on how the fuck I’m going to tell my barely twenty year old boyfriend who lives halfway across the continent that he’s going to be a fucking _father_.”

Yuuri hummed. “You might want to focus on how you tell Yakov first,” he said gently. “He’s the one that will have to deal with you withdrawing from Europeans and Worlds-“

“I’m not withdrawing from Europeans and Worlds,” Yurio said simply, and both Victor and Yuuri stared.

“You… aren’t?” Victor asked curiously.

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Europeans is in two weeks. I’ll be fine for two weeks. Worlds is in two months. I’ll only be four months pregnant, nobody will notice yet,” he said as if they were stupid. “The baby will be fucking fine, it’s only people finding out I have to worry about, and you fuck faces won’t tell anybody, and I won’t be showing yet, at least not enough for people to not just think I’ve gained some weight, so it’s no big deal.” He grunted. “I’m not missing the rest of this season since I’ll already probably have to take off the grand prix season next year since the baby will come in August and I won’t have trained any by the time the season starts, but assuming someone’s helping me and I’m not on my own with it, by Nationals, I should be ready to skate again.” He nodded. “That’s my plan.”

Victor shrugged, looking at Yuuri. “Seems he has it all planned out.”

Yuuri hummed and just looked at Yurio, wondering exactly how confident in his plan he was or whether he was secretly panicking and just had a smooth cover to hide that fear.

~

 

Yuri couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound photo as he lay on his bed, huddled in one of Otabek’s hoodies. 

A _baby_.

He was having a _baby_.

Yuri questioned his choice multiple times, because he knew that it was _so stupid_ to fuck up his season at this point, but ever since he found out, he couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound, at the tiny black and white blob. His little blob. He had never thought about having children before, he was _far_ too young for that. But here he was. 

He looked at his phone and tried to make himself call Otabek, but he just couldn’t. Otabek would be so mad. He might even hate him. Yuri hoped to God Otabek didn’t hate him – or leave him – but he was going to be so angry. Instead, he skipped past Otabek’s contact and pressed the next most important one on the list. He rolled onto his side, knees pulled up to his chest, and waited for his grandpa to pick up. 

“Yurotchka!” Yuri smiled when he heard his grandpa’s voice. He had always smiled when he heard his voice, but these days, after the scare over the winter, he felt that it was far more precious of a sound to get to hear. 

“Grandpa,” he laughed, his throat tightening. 

“You don’t usually call this time of the week. I hope everything is okay,” he said, sounding concerned. “Are you well?”

“Yeah, I’m well,” he said, biting his lip. “How are you, Grandpa? And don’t lie, I’ll call your neighbor and make her tell the truth,” he said, and his grandpa laughed. 

“I’m fine, Yura. I’m keeping myself looked after, no need to fly down to Moscow and mother me,” he joked and Yuri’s breath caught in his throat at his Grandpa’s choice of words. “How are things going? Is your training okay?”

Yuri sniffled. “It’s going fine,” he said, voice breaking.

“Yuri, what’s wrong?” Grandpa asked, and Yuri sniffled.

“Well, it’s funny you mentioned mothering you,” he rasped. “Because- Because I’m- I’m pregnant, Grandpa,” he whimpered. “I- I’m calling to tell you that I’m pregnant.” He choked on a sob that surprised him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was so careless, and- and I’m sorry I messed up, but I’m keeping it, I’m going to have a baby, and I- I just-“

“Oh Yura,” his grandpa sighed. “Don’t cry, my little one,” he said, and Yuri only cried harder. “Don’t apologize, you owe nobody an apology,” he urged. “I’m disappointed in your poor choices, of course, but there’s no need to worry about that now. It’s done now. No need to focus on the past.” Yuri pulled his pillow into his chest, crying into it as he held the phone to his ear. “I wish I was there to hug you, Yura, you sound so upset. Are you alone? Is there someone to comfort you?”

“I’m okay,” Yuri choked out. “I- I’m okay. I already told Victor and Katsuki and they handled it well. I’ll be fine.” He whimpered. “I’m just scared and- and I needed to tell you. I needed to hear your voice, Grandpa.”

“If you need me to come stay with you, I can-“

“No, no, it’s okay,” Yuri interrupted. “I’m okay.”

There was a silent pause, though not uncomfortable, before his grandpa spoke again. “I’m hoping it’s that nice boy you brought to visit last year,” he said, and Yuri smiled, giggling wetly.

“Yeah, I’m still dating him,” he said fondly. “At least until he finds out and breaks up with me,” he said in a joking tone. “It’s kind of my fault. He wanted to wait until I was eighteen to-“ He blushed when he realized he was talking to his _grandpa_ about _sex_. “Well, anyways, I convinced him we didn’t need to wait, even though we weren’t prepared, and I ended up pregnant because of my own stubbornness.” 

His grandpa tutted. “It takes two people to make a baby, Yura, so if he gets upset, you remind him that. It’s not easy to refuse the person you love, but he still made that choice to not refuse you.” Yuri felt comforted a little bit by that, because Otabek was a very smart person, so he figured he probably would think along the same lines as Grandpa. “Are you sure you want to have a baby, though? I’m not saying you shouldn’t,” Grandpa said quickly. “But you’re not in a good place to have a baby. I’ve always been grateful beyond all words that your mother chose to have you, but we both know the reality of that choice,” he said, and Yuri’s stomach twisted.

His mother was a topic they didn’t speak of much. 

Yuri knew his grandpa loved him more than anything and would never have wanted his daughter to have made different choices if it meant not having him, but he knew that if she had never gotten pregnant, things would have been very, very different for his family. “I…” Yuri trailed off, not wanting to tell his grandpa the real reason he wanted to keep his baby. “I’m sure of my decision,” he said simply. “I’m not alone. Even if Otabek doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore, I always have Victor and his husband. They love me,” he said softly. He would never admit it to their faces, but he was eternally grateful that they loved him like family. “I haven’t told Yakov yet, but if he kicks me out, they’ll take me in. And Victor will coach me next year.”

“Next year?” Grandpa asked in surprise. “You really think you’ll be skating again?”

Yuri hummed. “Not for the first half of the year, but hopefully by nationals. I know it won’t be easy but I can’t give up skating. I don’t have anything else to worry about besides skating and the baby, so I think I can do it.”

“Well,” his grandpa said softly. “If you need me to move to help you take care of the baby, there’s nothing keeping me here.” 

Yuri smiled at his grandpa’s offer and pressed his face into the pillow. “That’s the second time you’ve offered to move, I’m starting to think you just want to come live here,” he joked.

“Maybe in my old age I feel like taking up fishing at the sea,” Grandpa joked and Yuri felt tears building again as he started to think that maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be so bad.

~

 

Yuri knew Yakov wouldn’t take it well when he told him he was pregnant, but he wasn’t at all prepared for Yakov to _have a minor heart attack_. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Yakov argued as Yuri sat sobbing at the side of his hospital bed. “It was just a little shock, that’s all-“

“You had a _heart attack_!” he cried, tears streaming down his face as he shook Yakov’s arm. “You can’t die, Yakov, I need you!”

Yakov grunted. “I’m fine, it’s just a small blockage-“

“That’s not fine!” Yuri squeaked. “It’s my fault-“

“Yurotchka,” Yakov sighed, looking at him sternly. “It was a shock but it isn’t your fault. What is your fault is ruining your career,” he started in on the lecture, and Yuri slumped, wiping at his cheeks.

“But I can finish this season and- and make a comeback for Nationals next year-“

“You really think you can make a comeback after a half a season and the whole off-season off?” Yakov countered, and Yuri deflated. “This sport waits for no one, Yuri. If you take time off, you’ll likely never be at the top again.”

“I can,” Yuri whispered. “Victor did it.”

Yakov sighed. “And look what it got him. His knees are shot. He’s finishing this season on fumes.”

“He’s a lot older than me,” Yuri argued. “I- I can-“

“And he doesn’t have a baby,” Yakov stressed. “You’ll be a parent. A _parent_.” He shook his head. “You can’t expect to train as much when you have to go home and take care of a baby. You can’t focus as much time on your diet or your rest. Everything will change.”

“Victor is a coach and a skater,” Yuri said softly. “I can do it, Yakov. I can skate after the baby comes.”

Yakov sighed, shaking his head. “I know why you want this baby,” he said and Yuri’s throat tightened. “And I won’t tell you you’re making a mistake,” he added. “But the choices you make now are forever. You made a stupid choice that ended in this situation, which is just a fact.” Yuri nodded, because it was true. Unsafe sex was the stupidest thing he ever did. “Choosing to become a parent is fine, it’s your life, but you have to understand that you’re not able to go back from that.” He gave him a knowing look and Yuri nodded. Yuri’s mother had gone back from that choice, after all. Yakov knew that Yuri wouldn’t make that same choice.

Yuri nodded. “I know.”

Yakov raised an eyebrow. “If it comes down to your career or a baby, which it likely will…” He trailed off and Yuri bit his lip, remembering his little blob on the ultrasound photo.

“I want it, Yakov,” he whispered, putting his hands on his flat belly.

Yakov sighed and rested his head back against the pillow, nodding. “Okay, Yura. Okay.”

~

 

Yuri wanted to think that it would be okay if Otabek didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, but as Yuri sat on his bed at Victor and Yuuri’s house – since he didn’t want to be alone in Yakov’s house while Yakov was still in the hospital – he couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted his baby to have a father.

Yuri had never met his own father. He never even knew who he was. He doubted his father knew he existed, even. When he was little he had wondered if his dad was out there somewhere, but he knew that at this point in life, he would never get the answers he had wanted when he was younger.

When he opened his laptop and opened up Skype, he was already shaking. Yuuri and Victor were waiting just in the living room in case he needed them, but right now, he just hoped he could hold it together without scaring them in case he just started sobbing incoherently without even speaking to Otabek. 

When Otabek answered his call, he smiled in spite of his fear, because he missed him. “Beka,” he sighed, and Otabek smiled, clearly taking his laptop to his bed.

“Hey, Yura,” he said, the camera jostling as he laid down on his belly on the bed, looking at the camera as he settled. Yuri saw the way his arms flexed when he crossed his arms under his head and he missed those arms around him. He wanted a hug so badly. He hoped that Otabek hugged him ever again. “What’s up? It’s a little early for our usual call.”

Yuri bit his lip and decided to not jump right into it. “How was practice?” he asked, and Otabek groaned.

“The quad loop is escaping me entirely. I have no idea how the hell Katsuki just went for it and landed on the first time he ever tried it. I’ve fallen so many times my elbows are bruised,” he said, wiggling his elbows in a silly flapping motion that made Yuri smiled. Otabek’s eyes softened. “How is Yakov?” he asked. 

Yuri grimaced. Everybody heard about Yakov’s heart attack and he and Otabek had talked about it a lot so far. “They said he’ll be fine. They’re making him go on medicine and start a diet and he can’t coach anybody for the rest of the season. Victor’s going to coach me until Worlds.”

“Is it just for the rest of the season? Is Yakov going to be ready for the off-season training?” Otabek asked, and Yuri’s chest tightened. He figured that was as good a segue as ever to bring up the topic at hand.

“Beka…” He could already feel his eyes burning. “I- I have something to tell you. You’re going to be m-mad at me, and you’re going to freak out, but- but I have to tell you anyways.”

On the screen he watched Otabek stiffen. “Oh? Is it about coming to visit after the season ends?” he asked, and Yuri licked his lips, wishing he had some water, he was suddenly so parched.

“No.” He tucked his hair behind his ear and hunched forward, hands going to his middle as he spoke. “Otabek, there’s no easy way to sugar coat this, so I’ll just tell you.” Otabek waited and Yuri whined around the lump in his throat. “Beka, I’m pregnant,” he rasped.

Otabek’s eyes widened and Yuri’s heart cracked a little as he saw his jaw set in a tight line. “I trust that I already know the answer to this, Yuri, but I have to ask: Is it mine?”

Yuri let out a sob. “Of course it is, Beka,” he cried, tears falling down his face. “It has only ever been you, you know that!”

Otabek mumbled something in Kazakh and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the keyboard. “Yuri, I told you it was stupid to not wait until we had condoms, _fuck_ -“

“I know, it’s my fault,” he whimpered. “I knew it was stupid then but I love you and I was so sick of waiting-“

“I assume since you’re telling me that you’re keeping it,” Otabek interrupted, and Yuri nodded, wiping his face. “ _Fuck_ ,” Otabek swore again, sitting upright on his knees. He looked away from the camera and Yuri’s heart broke a little more. “Shit, shit, shit, we have to get married-“

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock. “What?! Beka-“

“No, fuck, gay marriage isn’t legal here or there,” Otabek rambled, looking around the room. “Oh God, I don’t know if I have enough money to go somewhere it’s legal. Where is the nearest place where it’s legal? Or at least the cheapest flight,” he mumbled, clearly talking to himself. “If we elope I can convince my mother you didn’t get pregnant until after we got married and- and the baby is early-“

“Otabek, what are you even talking about?” Yuri interrupted, more confused than ever by this reaction. He had expected anger or hurt, not Otabek panicking. “I’m not old enough to get married until March, and who the fuck said we have to get married anyways?”

“I’m a Muslim who was lucky enough his parents didn’t disown him for being with another boy, Yuri,” Otabek said loudly, but not angrily, clearly panicking. “If they find out I got you pregnant outside of marriage, I’m definitely going to be disowned! They’re not ultra-traditional, but a child conceived out of wedlock is way bigger of a sin than being with another man in my parents’ eyes!” He looked like he was going to faint. “Oh God, I’m a Kazakh Muslim who got Russia’s top figure skater pregnant, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he rasped. “The press is going to have a field day-“ He stopped himself, shaking his head. “No, okay, that will blow over, parental disownment won’t,” he said, clearly thinking out loud. “Where’s a country you can get married before eighteen as long as you’re pregnant that also has legal gay marriage?” he asked, looking at the camera. “You looked into this, right?”

Yuri spluttered. “Of course I didn’t, why the fuck would I think about _marriage_ when I’m too worried about you being so angry you break up with me!”

Otabek laughed on the edge of hysteria. “Yeah, because abandoning the person I got pregnant is definitely going to not look suspicious when everybody knows we’re dating and you start showing!”

Yuri’s heart splintered. “You- you would leave me if you could get away with it?” he whispered and Otabek sighed.

“No, Yura, of course not, I love you, but I’m just trying to think of solutions…” He trailed off and looked at Yuri. “I promise, I’m not suggesting anything,” he said more calmly, clearly focusing. “But are you sure you want to keep it?” he asked, and Yuri’s cheeks burned with annoyance.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay, Yura, but think about this-“

Yuri gritted his teeth and glowered. “I’ve thought about it pretty fucking well, and I made my choice,” he snapped. “You think I would’ve told everybody about it if I wasn’t sure?” he demanded and Otabek softened, only to still.

“Everybody?” he asked, and Yuri nodded weakly.

“I told Yuuri, and Victor, and Grandpa, and Yakov. It’s- it’s what spurred Yakov’s heart attack,” he muttered guiltily.

There was a long pause before Otabek sighed. “Oh Yuri, it wasn’t your fault Yakov has a bad heart.” Yuri sniffled and looked at Otabek, who was clearly composing himself and focusing on Yuri. “Yuri, are you sure? You’ll have to give up your season, and probably your career. This- this is life-changing for both of us, but especially you.” He looked pained. “You’re only seventeen, are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He looked up at Otabek, eyes brimming with tears. “All I’ve ever wanted all my life is a family, Beka, and- and a baby is family that can’t leave me,” he whispered, finally confessing the deepest of his secrets. “I can love my baby and take care of them and they’ll love me unconditionally and- and a baby can’t leave like grown-ups can.”

Yuri’s mother had been eighteen when he was born – just like he would be with his baby – and she was not prepared to be a mother in the least. She tried, and she loved him, but without a partner to help her and with Yuri’s grandmother unwilling to accept her choice, it had driven the family apart. His grandparents had separated because Grandpa refused to turn his daughter out on her own with a baby and because of that, Yuri never got to meet his grandmother. She had died before he was old enough to seek her out on his own. His mother had never recovered from her mother abandoning her and had left when Yuri was accepted into Yakov’s training program and she no longer had to stay for him. Grandpa had been alone since then, because his mother had moved to America and stayed there. Yuri hadn’t spoken to her since he was twelve years old and had no idea where she even lived.

Otabek’s panic froze instantly after Yuri’s confession and he actually reached towards the screen. “Oh, my Yuri,” he said gently. “Yuri, you’re loved by so many people who won’t leave you-“

“Yeah, for now,” Yuri said tightly. “I never thought my mom would leave me, but the minute Yakov accepted me, she was on a plane to America before I was even on a plane to come here. My grandmother left us all, Mama left me and Grandpa, and I l-left Grandpa because I wanted to skate,” he all but whispered. “But my baby can’t leave me, Beka. Our baby,” he amended and he saw Otabek’s eyes growing hard, which terrified him momentarily before he spoke up.

“Well, I guess it’s good that I would never abandon my child or the love of my life,” he said, and Yuri’s chest clenched.

“Don’t just say it if you can’t know-“

“Yuri Plisetsky, you are the most important person I’ve ever met, and I’m certain that will only change when I meet our baby,” he stressed. He looked right at the camera so it felt like Yuri was looking him in the eyes. “If this is what you want, then it’s what we’ll do.” Otabek grimaced. “But we really, really have to get married before the baby is born at least. I’ll tell my parents what’s happened and just promise to get married as soon as you’re eighteen and pray they don’t disown me.”

Yuri laughed wetly. “Well if they disown you, you can always come live with Old Man and his Piggy husband. Victor is just excited about the baby and Yuri is relatively calm about it instead of freaking out like I thought they would.”

Otabek’s eyes widened. “Shit, we need an apartment. Crap, I definitely can’t afford that-“ 

“Beka, calm down,” Yuri said with a small smile. “I have some money, we’ll be alright.” He bit his lip. “Beka, are you sure about this? You don’t have to change your whole life for this. I chose to keep the baby and all I really need is to know you want to keep dating me. I can have the baby on my own until we’re ready for more grown-up commitments.”

Otabek looked at him seriously. “Yura, I kind of _am_ a grown up. And we’re going to be parents so we have to be ready to be the adults in our family. I won’t have my child half a continent away from me for a few years, nor will I leave the parent of my child alone with the burdens of our child’s care.” He bit his lip, “Also I was serious about the Muslim parents thing. If I don’t marry you before this baby is born my mom and dad will definitely kill me.” 

Yuri smiled slowly, relief flooding his core, and curled his arms around is knees. “Okay, then I guess we’ll get married too.”

~

Otabek’s parents had – as he told Yuri – freaked the fuck out. Yuri had been on the phone when he told them, to confirm if they asked questions or as moral support at the least, and they had _really_ freaked out. The first thing they wanted to know was how fast they could get married and where. When they discovered Yuri wouldn’t be eighteen until he was nearly four months pregnant, they were very unhappy. The compromise was that Otabek would meet Yuri in Minsk after Europeans ended and they would have a religious ceremony, without the legal part, before he headed on to Colorado early in order to acclimate to the altitude for Four Continents. Otabek’s mother knew an Imam who would perform the ceremony even though Yuri wasn’t of the same faith and while knowing it wasn’t legal yet, and then they could legally marry later on when they got the chance. 

Yuri was just happy that Otabek’s parents hadn’t actually disowned him. 

Europeans didn’t go too well for Yuri, because morning sickness sapped so much of his strength, but he didn’t feel too bad about finishing fifth when he knew that Otabek’s plane would be landing while the gala was happening. Victor and Yuuri went with him to meet Otabek at the airport and when he saw Otabek, his heart began to pound because it was suddenly so _real_. 

“Yura!” Otabek called when he saw them, and he dropped his bag just before Yuri slammed into him, hugging him tight. 

“Beka,” he gasped, arms around Otabek’s shoulders as he pressed his face into Otabek’s hair. It felt _so good_ to have Otabek’s big, strong arms around him again. 

“Hi,” Otabek whispered, pulling back to looked up into his eyes. “I’m so sorry about your competition,” he began, and Yuri just shook his head, smiling down at him. 

“It’s okay,” he said, because it really, really was. “I didn’t have the strength because of morning sickness, so it’s kind of hard to be too upset,” he said, and Otabek’s eyes went all soft and beautiful.

Otabek glanced down between them and discreetly moved his hand from Yuri’s side to rest on his middle. “This is real, huh?” he murmured, and Yuri smiled and nodded.

“Yes, it’s real,” he said, and Otabek lifted his gaze and nodded.

“Okay then,” he said, stroking his thumb back and forth against Yuri’s belly. “You ready to do this?” he asked, and Yuri nodded. It felt crazy that he was about to _get married_ , but there was no reason not to. 

They had talked about it, at length, and Yuri felt more confident about it after Otabek casually mentioned that he’d always expected they would spend their lives together, so marriage was just speeding things along on the same path he’d just assumed they had been on all along. Yuri had been a little overwhelmed by that, because he loved Otabek with all his heart, but he had never really thought that far ahead. He figured it was probably the fact that Otabek was older than him in the years that counted. Otabek was only a few years older, nothing crazy, but the difference between seventeen and twenty was teenager to adult. Yuuri had told him that people did a lot of growing up between eighteen and twenty, so he figured maybe Otabek’s mind was more turned towards the future than his had been simply because of that. When he really thought about it, he hadn’t imagined that their relationship wouldn’t be for good, he just hadn’t thought about his future very much at all. 

Yuri was sure that the scandal of him at seventeen marrying a twenty-year-old fellow skater would be massive, but he was already going to have to reveal he was pregnant soon enough, so what the hell, why not?

The wedding itself was very simple. Otabek’s parents couldn’t afford to come and Grandpa couldn’t make so far of a trip with his health, but Yuuri and Victor were there, so it was good enough. Yuri knew very little about Otabek’s religion and he was intimidated about religion at all, especially when he worried he might do something wrong or stupid, but the Imam was nice and understanding. It turned out he was a distant cousin of Otabek’s mother, so while he didn’t know the details, he understood that this was mostly to appease Otabek’s parents since a legal wedding wasn’t possible in either of their home countries. 

After they were married, Victor suggested they go drink to celebrate and Yuuri was the one to smack his husband in the arm and yell, thankfully in Japanese, “He’s pregnant, stupid!” to remind Victor that Yuri couldn’t drink anyways.

Yuri’s thankfulness ended almost immediately after when Yuuri smirked and remined Victor that the newlyweds probably had something else in mind after all, which embarrassed him and Otabek so much they didn’t even walk next to each other as they went, instead, to find something to eat.

(Not that Yuuri was wrong. When they got back to the hotel, Yuri and Otabek spent far too much of the night celebrating their marriage by making the number of times they had ever had sex more than could be counted on two fingers. Yuri was already pregnant and they were married, so they had no reason to not ‘celebrate’ all they wanted.)

As expected, the news got out after Four Continents that Otabek Altin had married Yuri Plisetsky, and the scandal of Yuri not being old enough to marry was hard to escape. Everybody kept badgering Yakov for details when he was in no shape to be handling so much stress. He constantly went on about how he was fine, but Yuri wasn’t going to let Yakov’s weak heart take any more abuse than Yakov’s temper already gave it, so he started posting selfies of himself training with Victor and Yuuri.

Victor didn’t appreciate being badgered for those details, but Yuri was pretty confident that Victor wasn’t going to be harmed by a little annoyance like Yakov could be. 

When Yuri turned eighteen, he started looking into places he and Otabek could get married without having to move there and become a resident, but his real focus was on Worlds. The further along in his pregnancy he got, the more it hit him that – though he still really believed he could make a comeback – this really could be his last competition ever, and he had to win it. Once the morning sickness subsided, Yuri started showing just enough that he changed his costume to include a loose shirt, and with his strength returning, he focused on training hard and making sure he was going to be able to beat Victor and Yuuri (and all the others in the field) what could be one last time.

~

Yuri thought he was dreaming at first when he woke up from a jet-lag-fixing nap to the feeling of familiar lips on his and a warm, sharp scene he knew all too well enveloping his senses. He hummed inquisitively into the kiss, only to open his eyes and find a pair of beautiful brown ones crinkled at the edges with a smile. He blinked tiredly and frowned some. “Beka?”

“Hello, my Yuri,” he murmured, and Yuri’s eyes flew open again when he realized he wasn’t dreaming.

“Beka!” he cried, sitting up, barely avoiding headbutting Otabek, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Yuri threw his arms around him and hugged him close. “How did you get in my room?”

Otabek stroked his hair soothingly as he held him. “Apparently, being your husband means I can just ask for a key to my husband’s room,” he said, and Yuri giggled as he pulled back to just look at Otabek for a moment. 

“I’ve missed you,” Yuri sighed, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “Somebody else has missed you, too,” he whispered, grabbing Otabek’s hand to guide to his middle without pulling their heads apart. 

Otabek’s hand twitched in surprise as his fingers molded to the curve of Yuri’s slightly out-ward sloping belly. “Oh,” he whispered, pulling back enough to look down at his hand. “Wow.”

Yuri’s heart twisted at the tender look of love in Otabek’s eyes as he looked at his middle. He laid back down, watching as Otabek pushed Yuri’s shirt up slowly, revealing his impossibly narrow waist that was different from before by a thickness to his lower abdomen. “I find out soon if the baby is a boy or girl,” Yuri said and Otabek’s lips twisted into a wonderous smile that made Yuri’s heart ache. 

“Hi, Baby. It’s Yeka,” he said softly, his eyes full of nothing but love as he stroked his thumb along the soft swell of their baby inside of Yuri. 

Yuri’s throat grew tight with emotion as he rested his hand on the back of Otabek’s, both of them holding their baby together. “Not regretting this, right?” he asked, and Otabek laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Not for a moment,” he said, and he only took his eyes and hand away from the baby in order to kick off his sneakers, shrug off his jacket, and carefully crawl over Yuri, sliding into the bed beside him. 

Yuri turned over to face him and giggled when Otabek’s hand went right back to their baby. He shuffled closer and laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “I’m so scared, but in a good way,” he whispered and Otabek kissed his forehead. Yuri was terrified of the future, of whether or not he would skate again, of how well he and Otabek would be as parents to their baby, and of what the world was going to say about their innocent child when the news broke that he was pregnant. However, he was excited as well. They were _married_ and Yuri now had a baby and a husband to look forward to. 

His baby would never leave him. Otabek was with him for the long haul. Yuri had the family he wanted all his life and, though the timing wasn’t perfect, he regretted absolutely nothing. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Otabek said, holding Yuri with one arm and resting his hand on their baby with the other. 

Win or lose, Yuri knew that he was the real winner here at Worlds.

~

Yuuri and Victor smiled from either side of Yurio at the winners press conference when he answered the question of his plans for the following season with the most Yurio response that they could’ve ever imagined.

“Well, I’m gonna miss at least half of the season because my baby is due in August and it just wouldn’t be fair to kick everybody’s asses after taking a summer off AND giving birth just before the season starts, now would it?”

Victor snickered and Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly as Yurio just smirked and called for the next question they had for the gold medal winner. That was their Yurio, alright.


End file.
